1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a light assembly, and more especially to a light assembly with a cone-like lens.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional LED light assembly includes a LED module, a secondary lens, a lamp mask and related components, such as shown in Taiwan patent number M305311. It is understood that the LED module is first assembled with the secondary lens, and fitted into the lamp mask, and then mounted with the related components. Light emitted from the LED module enters into the secondary lens and is then refracted by the secondary lens. After that, the light is reflected by inner wall of the lamp mask and therefore focused on an outside region to increase illumination of the desired region.
However, the conventional lamp mask is manufactured by metal stamping or die casting process, and it is necessary to form a reflective layer on the inner wall of the lamp mask to enable the light to focus on the intended region. This would cause a greater increase in manufacturing cost. Moreover, it is quite complicated to assemble the LED module, the secondary lens and the lamp mask together, which would further increase manufacturing cost.